


These Things Happen [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wine. Women. Poker. (Set between 1x21 "The Quality of Mercy" and 1x22 "Chrysalis")</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things Happen [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Things Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72556) by [idella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/pseuds/idella). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/lbjn)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/these-things-happen) | 20.2 MB | 29:33


End file.
